Обсуждение участника:IDDQD
МЕНЯ ТЫ НЕ УБЬЁШЬ! Один внимательный участник в обсуждении Вудса заметил, шо на англовики есть строчки о том, шо он помимо бо1 и бо2 появляется во всей трилогии бо по типу бо3, бо4 и бо declassifled. Добавь эту инфу, ибо статья залочена. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 09:10, января 9, 2019 (UTC) :Всё правильно, он ещё в какой-то мобильной игре должен быть. Открою статью для пользователей IDDQD 21:48, января 10, 2019 (UTC) Кстати. Аноны довольно много намусорили в статьях про незначительных персонажей код2, вав и код4. Могу ли я взять шаб "работаю" на вооружение и самому попробовать разгребать свалку? Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 22:18, января 10, 2019 (UTC) :Конечно, приступай IDDQD 07:15, января 11, 2019 (UTC) Лёник опять за своё 14 правок за ту же самую статью, когда я на неё повесил плашку "работаю". Три статьи за нарушение правил: 1.5, 1.9, 3.11 (он не исправляет грамматические ошибки и неверные факты, а правит сам по себе, несмотря на плашку). Прошу дать участнику бан за нарушение правил викии и препятствию мне редактировать статью. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 17:42, января 11, 2019 (UTC) Вот здесь он ломает структуру шаблона, а в незначительных персонажах код4 устраивает статпад (1.5) и нарушает 3.11 (правит без моего согласия статью) Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 17:49, января 11, 2019 (UTC) Заблочен, редактируй спокойно IDDQD 17:53, января 11, 2019 (UTC) рили? пока я ему первый по делу варн выписывал, вы уже тут решить с ним успели, ну Pvt. Wikia 18:11, января 11, 2019 (UTC) Я думаю, что к нему надо применять более жёсткие меры - уже 4 бана. Предлагаю забанить его на год. Не знаю, для чего отетс забанил его на 4 дня. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 18:15, января 11, 2019 (UTC) Акрег, происходил ли бан на год ровно, ни больше, ни меньше? Pvt. Wikia 19:22, января 11, 2019 (UTC) Violett-, посмотрим, может одумается. Посмотрю ещё за ним, если пациента не вылечить, то сроки увеличу. Рядовой Викия, хороший вопрос, возможно были. Нашёл кого вспомнить, дело закончилось отключением учётки и его переход виртуала. IDDQD 21:06, января 11, 2019 (UTC) Великобританцы Лол, ты шо делаешь ?) Может, в категорию "Британцы", а не "великобританцы"? Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 23:18, января 12, 2019 (UTC) :Чудно, ну я уже в полусонном состоянии, ща исправлю. IDDQD 23:24, января 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Бтв, зайди в стим/вк, надо обсудить кое-что Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 23:36, января 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Завтра, я уже сплю с ноутбуком на пузе. Да и вообще если это важно, то не 3 ночи дела обсуждаются, а на свежую голову. IDDQD 23:39, января 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Буду ждать. Могу оставить сообщение, завтра прочитаешь. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 23:43, января 12, 2019 (UTC) Бастонь Привет! Слушай, я в разделе "Сражение за Бастонь" хочу внести несколько вправок. Хочу задать вопрос: Фой и Новвиль входят в Бастоньскую операцию или же это отдельные операции ? Лёник (обсуждение) 21:55, января 16, 2019 (UTC) Подозрение на статпад со стороны Лёника Судя по правкам, сделанные за короткий промежуток времени, да ещё и содержающие использование одного лишь шаблона "цитатник", и вот эти 8 правок выглядят довольно подозрительно. Предполагаю, что участник опять нарушает правила, игнорируя предупреждения со стороны администраторов. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 23:21, января 17, 2019 (UTC) Но ведь это цицаты, их же можно писать ? И насчёт этих 8-ми правок, я не виноват, что я такой забывчивый. Насчёт "цитатник", дело в том, что я первый раз его создал и пользуюсь, я не до конца овладел технологиями. Лёник (обсуждение) 00:12, января 18, 2019 (UTC) Чо там разбираться? Все просто. Читайте справку, там большинство вопросов расписано. Мне вот помогло. Я теперь спокойно умею ссылки делать, причем там описаны любые. Оказывается ФЭНДОИ связан воедино и можно ссылку на любую викию поставить.Да и предпросмотром надо пользоваться перед записью -Falcon96 (обсуждение) 12:20, января 18, 2019 (UTC) Я вот, например, одну статью по часу редактирую. Извините, что вклиниваюсь -Falcon96 (обсуждение) 12:30, января 18, 2019 (UTC) Фига вы тут нафлудили. Фаред перс из мв3 и к набитию ачивок никак не относится. IDDQD 19:15, января 18, 2019 (UTC) : А использование цитат на персах в большом количестве за короткий промежуток времени? Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 19:49, января 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Персы старые, на хрен никому не упали. Значки он не набивает. Зато набивает руку, смотрю у него уже лучше получается. Хотя всё равно ошибается IDDQD 19:51, января 18, 2019 (UTC) Годовой бан не прошла неделя с момента моего вопроса, как тут же выписывается блокировка на год. чОтка, другой вопрос, справедлива ли она? Правила-то говорят о варне. Pvt. Wikia 19:31, января 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Ты о чём и о ком? Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 19:32, января 19, 2019 (UTC) Ооо, да конечно же он обо мне. Кого ещё предлагали забанить на год .Лёник (обсуждение) 23:04, января 19, 2019 (UTC) :::вообще я про эти два акка, которыми управляет очевидно один человек. Лёня, предлагали заблокировать на год тебя, причём не я, а забанены были они: первый на год, а второй перманентно, хотя правила предписывают предупредить основной и заблокировать виртуала. Pvt. Wikia 09:52, января 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Сложно понять какой из них основной, они вроде в одно и то же время появились. Что предлагаешь? IDDQD 10:44, января 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Да, согласен. Какой из них основной - понять сложно. Но я больше склоняюсь к Frhr5 за основной - у него больше правок на викиях в целом. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 11:04, января 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::Который появился раньше, тот пусть будет основным, а, как я вижу, это Gytvgg. Pvt. Wikia 13:13, января 20, 2019 (UTC) Блокировка изменена. IDDQD 17:45, января 20, 2019 (UTC) :: Я протестую - думаю, что Frhr5 - основной аккаунт. И зачем блокировка на один день? Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 19:04, января 20, 2019 (UTC) Что это ? У меня тут проблема : Слушай, у меня тут небольшая проблема : Нам не удалось обработать вашу правку, поскольку сеанс обработки более не действителен. Как решить ?Лёник (обсуждение) 23:01, января 19, 2019 (UTC) Отетс! Заставь его прекратить редактирование! Это уже не шутки! Лёник портит и ломает статьи. Не соблюдая пунктуацию и иногда ошибаясь, вставляя картинки в шаблон, он делает статьи менее чистыми и менее читабельными. Сделай что-нибудь, пожалуйста. Я глаза себе выкалывать начну от таких правок. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 15:45, января 23, 2019 (UTC) Знаете, мне уже всё равно. Блокируйте меня хоть на год. Хотя, год, это слишком, уж лучше страницу удалю, если вы это сделаете.Лёник (обсуждение) 16:51, января 23, 2019 (UTC) ацтань от него уже, а, человек повеситься уже готов от такого отношения, мне уже в хорошем смысле жалко. Вклад неграмотный, ломаный, но при починке-то большой и, главное, нелишний и полезный. Pvt. Wikia 17:06, января 23, 2019 (UTC) Кста, чуйка говорит о скорых нарушениях вами правил относительно срачей=>скоро 0737$ расстреляет вас варнами. Pvt. Wikia 17:22, января 23, 2019 (UTC) Блин, ну ладно, ладно, я его оставлю. Пойду тогда уж глаза выкалывать. Больше не буду писать посты о Лёнике. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 18:18, января 23, 2019 (UTC) со стороны вы оба выглядите ленивыми нытиками, вот серьёзно исправить нах надо, лучше глаза выколю, чем работать начну ©Violett- работать над ошибками нах надо, лучше заблокируйте, чем исправляться начну ©Лёник я признаю, что мне лень работать, но иногда я могу хоть пример дать, как вклад Лёни подправить, а не сидеть и ждать, пока снизойдёт с небес Акреже наш и не подпилит всё это. Pvt. Wikia 18:39, января 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Мне просто обидно, как он коверкает великий и могучий, я стану мучеником за русский язык, выколив себе глаза. Буду по возможности исправлять, я не ленивый, времени не хватает всё время. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 18:41, января 23, 2019 (UTC) Тот момент, когда актуальный сабж это четвёртая часть, а не первая и не мв2.5. IDDQD 18:46, января 23, 2019 (UTC) :: И на что ты намекаешь? Не у всех есть БО4, не у всех есть топовые компы, не все знают английский язык, чтобы копипастить с англовики. Плюс ещё онлайн викии - всего 5 человек. А на самом деле бо4 никому не нужна (произошёл троллинг) Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 18:57, января 23, 2019 (UTC) Файл:Поворотный момент.jpg Pvt. Wikia 19:01, января 23, 2019 (UTC) Давно не было здесь срачей :D молодцы IDDQD 19:03, января 23, 2019 (UTC) :: И близко не хотел развязывать срач. Я просто в очередной раз протестую - Лёник портит статьи, и мне это не нравится. Да, я понимаю, что он вносит инфу и не вандалит, но всё же. Вижу ошибки русского языка в секторе Call of Duty Wiki! Как они вообще могли туда попасть! Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 19:06, января 23, 2019 (UTC) :::Так исправь, в чём проблема? Статьи в поле зрения на 12 часов. IDDQD 19:12, января 23, 2019 (UTC) :Я старался :оффтоп ворнинг, я только что здесь в комментариях Апача нашёл, под первым же комментом (информация пользы не несёт, ночь удивительных совпадений) Pvt. Wikia 19:14, января 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Спасибо, поставил ему лайк. IDDQD 19:18, января 23, 2019 (UTC) Но, но, но... У меня мой компьютер не может вытянуть CoD2 на максималках Лёник (обсуждение) 19:05, января 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Введи в поиск гугла "русский язык" и начинай учить его от буквы А до буквы Я. Могу скинуть ссылку на словарь и на раздел "пунктуация", если нужно. Без обид, но твои правки хоть и беобидны, и только граммар-наци будут посягать на ошибки русского языка, но не превращай статьи в свалку и придерживайся правил. Чем больше ошибок - тем менее статья читабельна. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 19:22, января 23, 2019 (UTC) Привет, обнаружено мультиводство Судя по тому, как правит один участник, и как правит ещё один, да и посмотреть на общую струтуру обоих профилей, осмелюсь предположить, что MW3forever мультиводит с Perk aly kola. Прошу разобраться. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 18:30, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) :Я не смогу проверить - только если у стаффов или хелпереов IDDQD 18:36, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) :: Недостаточно доказательств? Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 18:40, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) :: Я думаю, что ты слишком поторопился. У Perk aly kola всего 2 правки, и из-за этого сложно предположить: связан ли он вместе с MW3forever одним и тем же человеком. Я думаю, что нужно подождать, проанализировать правки у Perk aly kola, и если будет слишком много совпадений с правками MW3forever , то тогда можно будет уже разбираться. Слишком рано делаешь выводы.Лёник (обсуждение) 18:42, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) : А в том то и дело, что оба аккаунта были созданы менее месяца (мультиводы любят создавать много акков за короткое время). Тем более я сказал, что правками, инфой в профилях и словами оба схожи, от чего предположить - что это один и тот же чел, легко. Не защищай и не оправдывай мультиводов, любой нарушитель должен быть наказан по всей строгости правил. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 18:48, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) ::: Я и не защищаю и не оправдываю их. Просто слишком рано делать выводы. Нужно чуть подождать, чтобы во всём разобраться.Лёник (обсуждение) 18:52, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) :::: Зачем ждать, если ежу уже понятно, что человек мультиводит акки? Ты их правки видел? Почему ты игнорируешь мои факты того, что он мультиводит? Не надо вмешиваться в разговор, если ты не знаешь элементарной матчасти. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 18:57, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::Лёник-то дело говорит, не шелести особо, дай хелперам пояснить ситуацию. Да и факты особо не особо: инфа в профилях *совпадений нет*, схожесть правок *обнаружено совпадение*, но, возможно, это подражатель, созданы менее месяца назад *обнаружено совпадение*, но это скорее догадка, чем факт. Pvt. Wikia 19:05, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Я не особо согласен. Я привёл в первом посте 2 правки. Совпадения на лицо - человек допустил одну и ту же ошибку в строке "консоль", редачит он через визуал, в профиле - не ставит пробелы после запятых, в том и другом профиле - любовь к бо1. И вообще. С Gytvgg и Frhr5 разобрались на раз-два без проверки стаффа и хелперов, а тут пошли сомнения при регистрации обоих акков меньше месяца. Мало на вики мультиводов? Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 19:14, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) Поддерживаю Лёника так что за 4 правки делать такой вывод рано IDDQD 21:40, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) Зуб даю, ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Задумайся, сегодня ты пощадил мультивода, а завтра таких как он станет ещё больше. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 22:04, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) Внимательно пересмотрел стратегию, скажу честно, ни разу не видел, чтобы оба участника в один и тот же день делали одинаковые ошибки там, где их ну нереально сделать. Баннед. IDDQD 23:02, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) Привет. MW3forever вновь создал виртуала - Call_of_maps. Ты знаешь, что делать Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 12:24, февраля 3, 2019 (UTC) :Мать вашу, откуда ты так уверен, что Call_of_maps. и MW3forever - один и тот же человек. У него даже правок над играми нету, только на аве. Или он правки над играми поудалял?Лёник (обсуждение) 12:46, февраля 3, 2019 (UTC) Виртуал забанен с кукловодом. IDDQD 12:58, февраля 3, 2019 (UTC) Status TY, BTW как пользоваться откатом? Falcon96 (обсуждение) 14:05, февраля 4, 2019 (UTC) Выбираешь правку для отката и нужную версию, куда нужно откатить. Далее один клик - и готово. Это единственная функция откатчика. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 14:33, февраля 4, 2019 (UTC) 2Falcon, не за что. Ты же умеешь читать справку, верно? IDDQD 17:14, февраля 4, 2019 (UTC) Под отменой правки при просмотре этой самой правки. Каким уродом нужно быть, чтобы дискриминировать мнение Отса?! at first it was прикола ради купить можно but then Активно работает над сетевым разделом BO4 Pvt. Wikia 20:41, февраля 4, 2019 (UTC) Too right, mate. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 21:01, февраля 4, 2019 (UTC) Тот момент, когда ты дне на 5 свалил в бо4 изучать саундхор IDDQD 20:44, февраля 8, 2019 (UTC) Несколько картинок Как вставить несколько картинок в шаблон персонажа или миссии. Тэебером ползовался. Этот знак |-| добавлял. Шаблон всё равно ломается. Шаб ломается только во время редактирования, если ты имеешь ввиду разделение картинок друг под другом, просто примени правку и всё заработает. Если это рили разрыв шаблона, то примени правку, кто-нибудь да исправит. Pvt. Wikia 15:34, февраля 5, 2019 (UTC) И юзай сорс редактор, а то визуал дерьмо Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 15:52, февраля 5, 2019 (UTC) Проблемы с названием Здравствуй, Акрег. Можешь ли ты, или Викия, пофиксить ссылку на эту статью. Потому что везде ищется как "Охота камуфляж", а я переименовал, дабы выглядело более приемлемо. И ещё один вопросик: есть ли какая-нибудь возможность поменять никнейм здесь? Просто, я этот (MsNekit777) уже не использую давно, а везде свой новый не запихнёшь. --HeXaR (обсуждение) 10:12, февраля 6, 2019 (UTC) Нашлась ещё одна такая статья, с неприемлимым названием, но после переименивовывания в поиске выдаёт две эти статьи, причём, что это одна и та же статья. Виновник: Ghosts (Камуфляж). --HeXaR (обсуждение) 10:21, февраля 6, 2019 (UTC) Эту я тоже переименовал, но она не отображается в поиске, а в расширенном написано старое название. --HeXaR (обсуждение) 10:32, февраля 6, 2019 (UTC) С этим ситуация аналогичная с камо повыше. --HeXaR (обсуждение) 10:38, февраля 6, 2019 (UTC) Bazdix Акрежево щасье, участник Bazdix вносит деструктивные правки. По-моему, он нарушил правило, то ли про мусор, то ли про не подтверждённую информацию. А может это новый аккаунт MW3Forever. Лёник Я так не думаю. Bazdix во многом отличается от поведения MW3forever. Завязывай с этой темой, ты ничего не понимаешь в мультиводстве и до сих пор лезешь. А вот насчёт бесполезных правок - да, ты прав. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 13:27, февраля 6, 2019 (UTC) 11 юзлесс правок, 29 января на неделю забанил, он вернулся и опять. Ща на месяц забаню, если в марте вернётся, на побольше банан будет Pvt. Wikia 14:22, февраля 6, 2019 (UTC) Дайте мне пожалуйста нашивку! Falcon96 (обсуждение) 14:12, февраля 10, 2019 (UTC) Спасибо. Почему-то в навигационном меню в слове "Оружие" первые две буквы сливались в одну, посмотри что за шелупонь Falcon96 (обсуждение) 14:08, февраля 12, 2019 (UTC) :Скрин. Проверил в трёх браузерах, всё работало IDDQD 18:44, февраля 12, 2019 (UTC) Я не знаю, все уже исправлено, нет больше этой ошибки Falcon96 (обсуждение) 10:37, февраля 13, 2019 (UTC) Про векторные изображения Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я заливал картинки из педевиквикипедии, то разбирайся с этим сам, это теперь твоя проблема, что ввёл меня в страх террора. Violett- 10:01, февраля 13, 2019 (UTC) Flag_of_Morocco.svg Flag of Nepal.svg Flag_of_Madagascar.svg Flag_of_Ireland.svg Flag_of_Iceland.svg Civil_Ensign_of_Hungary.svg А в чем проблема, давайте я помогу, тоже умею Falcon96 (обсуждение) 11:10, февраля 13, 2019 (UTC) : Благодарю. У тебя, правда, флаг Венгрии испортился, перезалей. Violett- 12:01, февраля 13, 2019 (UTC) Ну вы тут и начудили, почему флаг Непала такой дикий? IDDQD 19:53, февраля 13, 2019 (UTC) Просьба Или предложение. 25 тыщ правок. Дохрена. Объясни че за поломанная навигация у тебя на главной странице? Вы с админами можете нормальную сделать, как в EN вики? Где игры то?!?! Где консольные игры? Где мобильные игры? Где Nintendo DS игры? Зашибись, вообще нет навигации. Где-то игры вааще неверно расположены. Ты вообще когда проверял на работоспособность MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation?!?! Там же дофига в никуда ссылается! Ваша работа тут вся насмарку, смекаешь? Никто не читает, потому что найти не может! --SHOCK-25 (обсуждение) 22:21, февраля 14, 2019 (UTC) Ну мог бы нормально объяснить, в чём дело, обязательно надо с ошибками и с множественными восклицательными и вопросительными знаками писать? Violett- 22:34, февраля 14, 2019 (UTC) Спасибо за репорт, SHOCK-25, услышал тебя. IDDQD 10:40, февраля 15, 2019 (UTC) Гайдики Я так понял, что я единственный человек на вики с bo3 в библиотеке, собсна, вопрос: ты планируешь (ну или мысль мельком пробегала) делать гайды на пасхалки из этой игры? Футаж могу предоставить. Либо же, вставить гайды от Джеймса (James Maks), но у него там очень много воды в видосах. Да и от твоего лица это будет смотреться более привычно (типо, гайды от Акрега, при помощи рукодвики). К счастью, почти все пасхалки в bo3 можно сделать в соло, да и опыт есть. Также относится и к Секретно, т.к. один я смог позволить себе издание за 3500, не так ли? Там тоже есть пасхалка, как никак. Что скажешь? --HeXaR 14:12, февраля 15, 2019 (UTC) :HeXaR, я могу смонтажить, однако мне потребуется футажи и текстовка, поскольку на бовно3 я не собираюсь столько денег тратить. BTW, я не покупал Секретно :) хотя планировал купить BO4 pass, но в какой-то момент сел на мель. Сейчас же — верстаю другой гайд, поэтому не тороплюсь с покупкой BO4 pass. По теме бо3: не планировал, если сможем скооперироваться, то нужна помощь с материалами, смонтажить и озвучить — с радостью. IDDQD 14:49, февраля 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Футажи и текст я могу доставить, но озвучивать я точно не смогу, ибо у меня петличка, от которой уже ничего от корпуса не осталось и по-этому о какой-либо фильтрации звука не может быть и речи, да и записывать мне негде. Насчёт кооперации, тоже может быть небольшие проблемы: Первая, я захожу в Баттл.нет только поиграть в бо4. Зашёл, поиграл, вышел. 8ГБ оперативки не резиновые и каждый мегабайт на счету. По-этому удобней будет выбрать другое средство общения. Что угодня, кроме Баттл.нет. Вторая, я не так часто сижу за компьютером, так что лучше заранее выбрать время, чтобы я был готов, да и долги по учёбе, которые давят на меня дедлайнами не позволяют мне сидеть часто, разве что на выходных. Так что, я по-тихоньку буду подготавлить текст и пытаться проходить пасхалки. --HeXaR 16:27, февраля 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Стим/вк? Футажи можно на гугл драйв закинуть, текст тоже там хорошо хранится, до сих пор пользуемся. Сам по выходным чаще появляюсь, чем в будние дни. IDDQD 08:09, февраля 16, 2019 (UTC) :::: Я и заметил по посещаемости в Баттл.нет. В ВК я уже у тебя много раз светился: только недавно лайкнул твой пост в паблике кодвики, к примеру. Так что если даёшь добро на инвайт, то я кину (потому что я НЕ (быстрофикс) люблю навязваться. Скромнота, офк). Облачные хранилища — это хорошо. После недавнего скандала с Офисом, я перешёл на Гугловский Офис, так что я, можно сказать, прошарен. HeXaR 09:54, февраля 16, 2019 (UTC) :::::Шикарно, к гугл-драйву просто привыкли уже. Кидай инвайт тогда в вк IDDQD 14:55, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) Итоги Акрег, мне кажется, или уже стоит подводить итоги месяца. Лёник (обсуждение) 12:32, февраля 18, 2019 (UTC) Ещё рано. 18 февраля - не конец месяца, до конца месяца ещё 10 дней. Violett- 13:21, февраля 18, 2019 (UTC) А какие именно итоги? Новости сообщества? К сожалению ирл был занят, я наверное, только после 10 марта смогу нормально эдитингом заниматься IDDQD 14:51, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) Правки Что ж, я буду совмещать правки (ссылка/описание миссии) в одну, но с CoD 2 выйдет заминка. Я не могу выйти в меню пк, если нажму кнопку виндоус. Лёник (обсуждение) 12:02, марта 3, 2019 (UTC) Ох уж эти значки У меня тут вопрос возник: как, собсна, значок "Майор" работает? Технически условие-то я выполнил, но может там какой-то подвох есть? HeXaR 22:30, марта 3, 2019 (UTC) :Значок больше не выдаётся уже лет 5, наверное. Раньше выдавались вручную хелперами комьюнити IDDQD 18:51, марта 14, 2019 (UTC) Вопросики МЗГ vs. Машина Войны Думаю, что стоит поднять вопрос о переименовании страницы с МЗГ на Машина Войны. МЗГ, как раз, в оригинале называется War Machine, а в бо4 решили не морочиться и назвать правильно. :МЗГ теперь Машина войны. Посмотрел в бо4, всё сходится. Пора бы обновить заглавную Там на заглавной пора бы уже обновить разделы со статьёй недели и тематикой на новую. Я не особо разбираюсь в иерархии и в правах, по-этому пишу самому влиятельному. Если это может делать админ, то Викия, если ты читаешь, поменяй, плез. :Вадим, спасибо. Инферно негде жить!!! У нас есть Очиститель и есть Инферно. По сути это одно и то же. Может не стоит выделять этому огнемёту отдельную ? :Заливай в отдельную. у нас же есть различные вундервафли. Фонд помощи бомжам Мне пригодится твоя помощь со скринами (и не только). У тебя же средний графон стоит в бо4? Просто у меня стоит крайне низкий, а если поставлю выше то играть становится невозможно. Хотя в меню не так сильно лагает. Тем более, мне нужен помощник со скринами от третьего лица. :Скрины то какие? ::Типо Гравиудар за спиной или видос с ипользованием от третьего лица. Хотя бы, чтобы ты был в качестве "манекена" для фоток и видео. Плюс, мне нужна помощь тестом рейганов в затмении. HeXaR 20:13, марта 14, 2019 (UTC) HeXaR 16:04, марта 12, 2019 (UTC) #Хороший вопрос, думаю, что стоит выставить голосование на переименование. #done. #Если это одно и то же, а не AUG-AUG HBAR, то есессна не надо делать и наоборот. Pvt. Wikia 16:52, марта 12, 2019 (UTC) :Ну, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Они имеют разный вид и названия, но имеют один функционал и оба являются оружиями специалиста, только в разных режимах. Может будет достаточно и обойтись упоминанием с ссылкой на страницу. HeXaR 17:39, марта 12, 2019 (UTC) :UPD: Ещё страницу наград обнови, пжлст. HeXaR 17:39, марта 12, 2019 (UTC) Всё замечательно, только вопрос: какие скрины надо? IDDQD 19:06, марта 14, 2019 (UTC) Инфобокс Я тут подумал, может создать инфобокс для габлгамов и элеексиров. Общий, конечно же. Что-то вроде применение (для габлов), время действия, эффект, окрытие, редкость и т.д. Что думаешь? Если согласен, то я приступлю, а потом поправит кто-нибудь, если что не так вышло (всё-таки первый раз создавать буду). HeXaR 07:14, апреля 10, 2019 (UTC) :Норм, можешь за основу взять инфобокс с перками, как раз в тему будет полоска "Редкий/Легендарный/Эпик" IDDQD 14:54, апреля 11, 2019 (UTC) Вот у меня есть вики: https://games-characters-power.fandom.com/ru/wiki/ Она создана по всем играм и персонаж (игровых) Вот нужна ваша помощь, мне нужны страницы про ваших персонажей/предметов/одежды и т.д разрешите брать информацию с вики на свою? Ну или же начните делать страницы на моей вики. В случае отказа,я все пойму. Темная тема Думаю, тебе написать стоит. Я не могу прочитать информацию на своем профиле. Подправь цвета, а то они какие-то не очень. К тому же фиолетовые откатчики и помощники ФЭНДОМА, как я мог заметить. Я, не против побыть помощником, но вроде эти парни выше по званию. Falcon96 (обсуждение) 09:47, июня 7, 2019 (UTC) :Хорошо, приму во внимание. IDDQD 18:52, июня 7, 2019 (UTC) Шаблон:Call of Duty и новая MW Нужно придумать как вписать новую Modern Warfare в Шаблон:Call of Duty. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 15:48, июня 9, 2019 (UTC) Либо новую подсерию вписывать, либо писать Modern Warfare (2019), я думаю. HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 16:28, июня 9, 2019 (UTC) со стороны pvt. Wikia, который не может зарегистрироваться по причине сломанной клавиатуры, я бы первую надпись Modern Warfare заменил на Call of Duty 4, а в конце написал просто Modern Warfare | СодержаниеСтроки=''Call of Duty 4'' (Remastered) Modern Warfare 2 Modern Warfare 3 Modern Warfare }}}} если сразу не понятно, что под Modern Warfare имеется ввиду именно COD2019, то добавить (2019) в конце. | СодержаниеСтроки=''[[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare|Modern Warfare'' (2007)]]'' (Remastered) Modern Warfare 2 Modern Warfare 3 [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare|Modern Warfare (2019)]] }}}} Пока не лень, визуализирую версию HeXaR'а (ИМХО, ниочинь выглядит, хотя если нормально сделать, то может быть, что-то выйдет) | СодержаниеСтроки=''Modern Warfare'' (Remastered) Modern Warfare 2 Modern Warfare 3 }} | СодержаниеСтроки= [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare|Modern Warfare (2019)]] }}}} 178.129.156.30 18:02, июня 9, 2019 (UTC) Зарегистрироваться? Может залогиниться? Я был немного в смятении. HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 18:11, июня 9, 2019 (UTC) :само собой, да, именно залогиниться, войти в свой аккаунт. As you can see, я смог. Pvt. Wikia 08:13, июня 10, 2019 (UTC) Википедия думает, что Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - это Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (игра, 2019), так что я нехотя голосую за вставку в шаблон Modern Warfare (2019). Violett- 12:11, июня 10, 2019 (UTC) Наконец-то мне вернули интернет. Все варианты хороши, но возьмём помаленьку от каждого. Отдельную строку под "новую" подсерию заводить рано. Я понимаю, что конвеер, но всё же, не опережайте. Как и условились, старый раздел и всё что с ним связано едет на Call of Duty 4. Новую же игру много кто окрестил скобкой (2019), поэтому добавим пока что тупо в название ссылки, сама игра останется Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. К слову, шаблон подправил. Благодарен, IDDQD 13:27, июня 11, 2019 (UTC) Так, вопрос не по теме. Везде говорится, что игра не учитывает события МВ3, или же всех частей? Где правда? HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 15:00, июня 11, 2019 (UTC) Никто толком не знает, пока разрабы не будут раскрывать сюжет игры дальше. Я никому не верю, поэтому откачиваю подозрительные правки в статье. Violett- 23:23, июня 11, 2019 (UTC) Никто не знает кроме разрабов. Поскольку это "перезапуск", то это совершенно отдельная история и она, похоже, не учитывает всю трилогию Modern Warfare. В МВ2 персонажи тоже умирали. IDDQD 15:50, июня 14, 2019 (UTC) Открытие в новом окне Эта "напоминалка" о лицензии была раньше в нижнем футере (там, где "Call of Duty Wiki — это ФЭНДОМ на портале Видеоигры"). Сейчас её переместили выше, чтобы сделать заметнее. Это юридические тонкости, так что тут ничего поделать не получится. Могу дать код в личный CSS, чтобы убрать эту надпись лично для тебя. Про Firefox - напиши в Служебная:Contact. У меня нет сейчас возможности проверить этот браузер. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:52, июня 15, 2019 (UTC) Шаблон на модернизацию под фон Ты знаешь, что делать. Violett- 18:52, июня 18, 2019 (UTC) :Отетс решил, что лучше оставить так. Может, чтобы статья выглядела с такой плашкой действительно особенно. HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 20:01, июня 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Разумеется. Она останется белой IDDQD 01:59, июня 19, 2019 (UTC) CALL of DUTY WIKI или FANDOM? Мы же теперь Фэндом? Может сделать новое лого с надписью FANDOM вместо ШIKI? link=Участник:Mr.Foi 17:23, июня 21, 2019 (UTC) :Зачем рушить традицию? Фэндом и фэндом. Мы же всё равно остаёмся википедией по код. И кодфэндом звучит хуже, чем кодвики. HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 17:34, июня 21, 2019 (UTC) :никто от слова "вообще" так не делает, но я не против быть частью единственной такой вики. Pvt. Wikia 20:10, июня 21, 2019 (UTC) :Соглашусь с комментаторами выше. Кодвики являются частью фэндома, все это знают, так что нет смысла делать новое лого. Violett- 21:44, июня 21, 2019 (UTC) :Мы остаёмся CoD Wiki. Поисковики именно этот сайт и выдают, так что не надо ничего ломать. IDDQD 05:56, июня 24, 2019 (UTC) Оружие Гостс Либо эта категория как-то не так работает, либо это я как-то не так её понимаю. Судя по всему, там кто-то столбики мутил вручную, из-за этого она продублировалась. Pvt. Wikia 20:15, июля 14, 2019 (UTC) :С ней всё нормально, какой-то умник решил пошутить. IDDQD 14:36, июля 20, 2019 (UTC) Амулеты, эффекты смерти и прыжковые наборы Сделать ли мне отдельный инфобокс для них? В нём, честно говоря, нет смысла, но я хочу сделать удобный квадратный таббер таким образом. Или же всё-таки пошаманить над таббером? HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 21:01, июля 24, 2019 (UTC) Спасибо за сообщение, я проверил прозрачность облачка (фигово, надо сильнее сделать). Амулеты и эффекты - покажи хоть одну статью с ними. Не забывай, что шаблоны создают затем, чтобы писать меньше исходника IDDQD 21:06, июля 24, 2019 (UTC) Я только собираюсь создавать. Сижу, обрезаю скрины. Как тогда можно сделать так, чтобы таббер был справа в виде окошка 250х250? HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 21:10, июля 24, 2019 (UTC) Эге, если собираешься везде таббер ставить, то лучше создай шаблон на основе инфобокса, меньше запариваться будешь, да и исходный код самой статьи не будет таким сложным. IDDQD 21:12, июля 24, 2019 (UTC) :Если мне обрисуешь, что хочешь видеть в шаблоне, то в ближайшие дни постараюсь создать. Сейчас спать отвалюсь - рано вставать, да и в шаблоне только mw2 да bo4 работают... IDDQD 21:19, июля 24, 2019 (UTC) ::У тебя Кеннеди вдруг из bo3 оказался. С таббером сам попробую. HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 21:20, июля 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Упоминание какое-то есть, как написано на англо-вики. В Бо3 не играл, времени жалко на такую сырость. Хорошо. IDDQD 21:22, июля 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::Я не помню никаких упоминаний. Тем более, в той же статье на англовики ни слова, про упоминание. HeXaR (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ 21:24, июля 24, 2019 (UTC) Лок Не могу редоть Захаева-старшего и Соупа, а также шаблон с персонажами мв2, так лок для админов. Первых двух придётся подпилить админам, а с шаба можно и снять лок, наверное. Dingir 17:08, июля 26, 2019 (UTC) :Лучше бы ссылки ставил. Пойду искать исправлять IDDQD 17:10, июля 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Анлокнул IDDQD 17:13, июля 26, 2019 (UTC) Gotcha. Dingir 17:20, июля 26, 2019 (UTC) Пустая пикча Что вот такое вот безобразие делает на нашей неизменно самой посещаемой странице, что там было и как это исправить? Pvt. Wikia 11:07, августа 12, 2019 (UTC) Просмотрел загруженные Спиртом файлы и могу сказать, что исчезло только два скрина Соупа из MW2. Такого интересного бага ещё не видел. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 13:26, августа 12, 2019 (UTC) Казаки пишут посл.. Виолетт пишет послание Великому Кормчему 500px Приветствую. Це я, твой слуга. Извольте изъяснитъ, почему вы имели честъ не отвечать мне, дворянину, а отвечаете на вопросы бедного крестьянинаъ? Несправедливо это, не по церковным понятиемъ-с, не отвечать своему служащему аж (!) с 15 октября. Ожидаю Вас в мордоре под названием "ВКудахте". Прошу Вас отнестисъ к этому серъёзно, сэр. Целую, ваша Виола. Violett- 19:28, октября 30, 2019 (UTC) =* IDDQD 20:28, ноября 7, 2019 (UTC) По поводу откатчика Акрег, здравствуй! Понимаешь, я вот хочу стать откатчиком и я знаю, что это непросто. Я условия выполнил, то есть: "набил" 500 правок, 3 месяца работал и всегда был активным. Я же ведь тоже стараюсь помочь Call of Duty Wiki. Да, я уже стал наглым, но, как я говорил, условия я выполнил. Pavlenkovslavagmail.com 08:05, декабря 22, 2019 (UTC) :да, на откатчика ты наработал, по крайней мере я так считаю. Только вот для этого наш доблестный бюрократ нужен в онлайне, а последнее время он вне его. Вот из-за этого у меня к нему и много вопросов, возможно, увидит, возможно, невовремя: #ты чо пропадаешь? #есть была есть тема на опрос на заглавной, которую я ещё полтора (два?) месяца назад закинул в дискорд и чота её особо никто не вспомнил; #ещё в том же дискорде Фой кидал медальки на год, нужно твоё ИкСпЕрТнАе МнЕнЕе и платиновую звёздочку тоже вспомнить; #возможно, я опять что-нибудь да забыл, что можно сделать, но вот что требует и HeXaR, так это портал по МВ2019. А я требую голосовать, а то что как неактив. Pvt. Wikia 10:23, декабря 22, 2019 (UTC) И не забыть про старую добрую Виолу, too. Violett- 11:36, декабря 22, 2019 (UTC) Надеемся, что бюрократ вернется. Pavlenkovslavagmail.com 14:05, декабря 22, 2019 (UTC) Сл?ужеб?ная?:ком?ью?ни?ти и Call of Duty Wiki:Портал сообщества +0,5 проблема: если это не разные вещи, то почему на разных страницах, а если это разные вещи, почему на ш1к1-иави9ат1ои они обозначены обе, как "сообщество", что с ними делать, или всё хорошо? Pvt. Wikia 22:44, декабря 27, 2019 (UTC) Добавление новой категории Акрег, привет! Я хотел задать вопрос: можно я создам категорию "Погибшие в 1999 году"? Я как бы создавал статьи о персонажах из Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, но есть ещё и такие, которые погибли именно в 1999 году. Славик (Егор Новак) 16:25, января 13, 2020 (UTC) :Можно использовать: Категория:Погибшие в 1999 году, категорию создал и поместил куда надо. На странице персонажа, просто добавить код выделенный жирным. IDDQD 17:02, января 13, 2020 (UTC) Статья "Гиббинг" Акрег, здравствуй! Я видел, что статью "Гиббинг" удалили аж до моего прихода. Может, я восстанавлю статью, чтобы можно было её читать? В англоязычной вики такая статья есть. Славик (Егор Новак) 14:12, января 21, 2020 (UTC)